For one reason or another
by inudewaruika
Summary: Kagome's Turning 18 and she learns a terrible secret her mother hid from her all these years. She finds out but will InuYasha accept her for who she is?
1. Undeserved Punishment

A/N: This is the first time I have ever written a Fanfic. Please read and review. Thanx! All comments welcome.

Chapter One: Undeserved Punishment

"SIT!" _THUNK_!

"What the hell did I do to you?" InuYasha growled into the ground.

"Baka!" Kagome shouted at him before storming off into the forest leaving the very confused half-demon shaking off the after effects of the spell.

"Get back here wench, I didn't give you permission to leave!" InuYasha shouted at her retreating figure that stopped in its tracks. He immediately regretted saying that as he heard her reaction to his outburst.

"SIT!" she shouted with out turning around and continued deeper into the forest.

'She is definitely beginning to piss me off! What the hell did I do to her?' He thought to himself as his legs began to tingle, the numbness receding. He stood shakily, using his claws to dust off the leaves and dirt of his clothing. He paused to sniff the air. 'Salt! Kuso! He somehow made her cry!' Growling to himself he ran in the direction of her scent.

Ahead of him he saw her sitting on a boulder, hugging her knees sobbing into them. He jumped up to the trees. He was glad he had great hearing and sense of smell;equally happy she didn't otherwise she would be able to smell him. Even though she whispered it he could her say his name.

"InuYasha, I should say sorry to him, he doesn't know that I'm stressed out because of my tests and fighting demons too." She said as she wiped her hands across her eyes.

'Damn' InuYasha silently cursed as guilt clutched his heart for calling her a wench. His hair blew towards Kagome as the wind shifted direction. Once again thanking the gods she wouldn't be able to smell him. He inwardly sighed in relief. He mentally shrunk against the smooth tree trunk as she stood and looked around, stiff with anger. His eyes grew wide 'there is no way in hell she could've smelt me!' his ears flattened to his head as he saw her turn towards him and saw her mouth open.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" she screamed in anger. InuYasha heard the thick branch snap under the force of the spell and fell to the ground hard creating a large crater with him under the heavy branch. 'She was to far to see, smell or hear me, so how did she know I was there?' he thought to himself as he heard he running towards him.

"InuYasha?" She said as she looked over the edge of the crater she created.

"What!" He snapped at her. He cringed the moment it left his mouth. His ears flattened against his skull.

"Are you okay?" She said as she slid down the incline to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said as tears began welling in her soft brown eyes.

"Yes" InuYasha grunted as he rolled out from underneath the branch. He stood up and dusted himself off glaring at her.

"Sorry, I….I just got to much to handle, with tests and everything. Plus my 18th birthday is in a couple of days and I really want to see my family, Please InuYasha? Will you let me go home for a week?" Her pleading eyes melted his heart and he nodded his agreement.

"Feh! Just a couple of days and I'll check on you. Till then I won't hold you back." He crossed his arms closing his eyes and sticking his nose up. Kagome tackled him and she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you InuYasha. I'll bring you back your favorite Ramen, K?"

"Keh! Whatever" He said a small smile playing on his face. He was glad she couldn't see it. She pushed herself off him and blushed.

"I guess I should go back to Kaede's hut and pack my stuff up." She said getting up and attempting to scale the wall of the crater. InuYasha smirked and grabbed her by the waist and jumped out of it.

"How did you know I was in that tree?" He asked her as he set her down.

"I smelt you, the pine and wet dirt that you smell like. Why?" She asked him.

He shrugged and said, "I was quiet and didn't make a noise that's all."

"Okay" She said arching a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Oh now you don't believe Me." he growled at her softly so she couldn't hear him.

"Sit boy," she said softly walking off leaving InuYasha to wonder how she heard that.


	2. Bloodline

A/N: here's chapter two and before anybody decides I'm a weird I do not own INUYASHA AND DON'T want to, if I did it probably wouldn't be as good as it is now

Chapter two: Bloodline

'Her and this damn necklace!' InuYasha growled as he stared into the deep blackness of the well. 'In one day he had to get her, one friggin day' he thought as he refocused his attention to the tree he was beating to a pulp. He shook his mane of silver hair and growled at the tree.

"One wouldn't be missing Kagome-san would he?" A certain lecherous monk said, leaning against a tree.

"Shut the hell up monk!" InuYasha yelled as he dealt the tree a particularly harsh blow that snapped the tree in half.

"I seem to be correct, based on the fact you don…." he didn't finish because Sango had knocked him out with a thick book she held.

"I think maybe you should see Kagome-san. Check on her maybe." Sango said as she stepped over Miroku's unconscious body. "She forgot one of her 'school' books. Maybe you can take it back?" she held the said item out to him. Miroku seemed to wake up and stood behind her, his hand inching his way towards her butt. Sango visably stiffened and screamed "HENTAI!" smacking the monk with the book then switched to using her fists.

"Oww _smack_ Sango, I _smack_ didn't _smack _mean _smack _it!" he shouted at her covering his face to block her blows unsuccessfully. InuYasha shook his head in wonder bent to pick the forgotten book and jumped into the well as the monk hit the ground unconscious.

Kagome's time

"Happy 18th Birthday Kagome!" shouted her mom, brother and grandpa. Kagome smiled, it felt good to be home! Her brother handed her a small gift wrapped in a shiny blue color. She smiled at him, being unknowingly watched by a very amused InuYasha. Kagome opened the gift and squealed in delight when she took it out and held up a gold chain with a thing dangling off it. InuYasha squinted to look closer and pulled back from the kitchen window. On the chain was a pendent, a black dog lying besides a silver one sitting. 'Hmm wonder what that means?' he thought as he watched her hold up the necklace and put it on. Through the glass he heard her thank her mom and brother. Her grandpa stood up and handed her a long thin box. As she opened it he heard her gasp as she pulled a bow out of the protective wrapping that contained it. The bow was nearly as tall as Kagome and had small characters wrapped around, gilded into the wood.

"May your heritage, sense and love protect and guide you through your journeys." Kagome read out loud. InuYasha smelt salt and knew she was going to cry. " Grandpa, thank you so very much." small tears of joy slide down her face as she asked, "What do you mean by heritage?" InuYasha watched fascinated by the way Kagome's mom and grandpa were exchanging looks.

"Dear, see what I need to tell you has to wait until later tonight okay?" Kagome's mom said as she glanced at her son's back.

"Sure mom." InuYasha smelt disappointment on her scent. For the second time that day he drew back in shock Kagome didn't smell the same, she had an underlying smell InuYasha couldn't quite place. "I'm going to go up in my room and put this bow with my stuff and get ready when my friends come over to take me to the mall." she said as she stood and headed up the stairs to her room.

InuYasha jumped and landed on the roof by her room soundlessly and waited for her mom to walk in. He sat by the window on the outside and listened to her hum. A few minutes later he heard the door open and Kagome said "Hi mom"

"Dear I have something to tell you. After meeting InuYasha I thought you should know something about yourself that has been hidden since the day you were born." her mom sighed and InuYasha sniffed again and was hit with a sudden realization. Her smell she smelt almost like a…..

"Your father was an InuYokai. Meaning your half Dog demon like InuYasha is." Kagome was silent. InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin when she said that. That's what she smelt like, she smelt like me!

"How come I didn't know? Should I have ears?" Kagome asked an edge coming to her voice. InuYasha tensed.

"A concealment spell designed to wear off when your 18. Here let me take it off now so you can see your ears. I always loved them. That's why I wasn't shocked to see InuYasha's." a rustling sound is heard as Kagome's mom pulls something off her.

"Oh my gosh! I have black ears just like Inu does! Well his are silver." she squealed in delight. InuYasha sniffed her scent again and was rewarded with a full blast of inu and Kagome's smell. He couldn't help himself he looked in the window and saw his Kagome with ears! InuYasha jumped down ran to the front of the house dropped her book rang the doorbell thingy and ran to the well and jumped in. Smiling as the soft blue light enclosed him in it's magic.


	3. Surprise Explanation

A/N: Last chapter InuYasha called Kagome his! Hmm what will come of this….

Chapter three: Surprise Explanation

At the same time InuYasha jumped through the well Kagome ran to answer the door. Unaccustomed to her new sense of hearing and smell she was immediately assaulted by intensified scents she had known plus some she didn't, one though caught her attention Pine and wet dirt plus something she didn't know. She knew right away InuYasha was or had been here. As she stepped outside her foot kicked something. She looked at it and picked up her book about the Feudal Ages. 'He must have brought it to me and left so I wouldn't sit him' she mentally chuckled. The sound of a truck going by made her jump at the level of noise and forced her ears to fold against her head. 'Now I know how InuYasha feels.' Smog and garbage assaulted her sensitive nose forcing her to back inside closing the door behind her.

'Would InuYasha hate me if he found out about my ears? Should I hide them under a hat? Nah, he would just smell me and know I smell different. At least we're both half InuYokai.' Kagome thought to herself. She smiled and told her mom "Mama it most have been somebody playing pranks on us. Nobody was there." she went to her room and put on blue jeans, black halter top shirt and wore black boots. She applied a small amount of makeup after a few mishaps such as sneezing and stuck a black and blue hat over her ears. She looked in the mirror and noticed her brown eyes had golden flakes in them that made them seem to sparkle. 'I'm glad InuYasha isn't here; he'd growl at my friends and probably threaten them to. Though maybe he'd notice me more if I wore this around him.' she thought as she examined herself in the mirror. The necklace she had gotten earlier caught her attention as she held it up. On the back of the two dogs was inscribed "InuYokai Fight For Life, InuYokai Protect With Their Life, InuYokai Are Faithful For Life and InuYokai Mate For Life." She read out loud. She stifled a giggle. ' What about Half breeds?' she wondered. Then she thought back to that day 3 years ago, when InuYasha claimed his inheritance the Tetsusaiga.

Flashback

"Sock it to 'im InuYasha! I think th' first one hit" Kagome encouraged him as he attacked his half brother Sesshomaru in his giant white dog form.

"What're you nuts?" InuYasha yelled at her in disbelief "That wasn't even close!" He shook the dinted and notched sword at her.

"But the swords yours now! All you gotta do is believe in it like I believe in you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"You are nuts! This swords good fer nuthin'!" InuYasha shouted at over the growling of Sesshomaru. "Me I'll live, I'm half demon. You tho you ain't got a chance." he told her placing the sword on his back, agitated.

"So I should just….give up hope?" Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wha? Wh-what're you doing? You're not…crying….are you?" InuYasha asked her. Then he yelled, "No cryin'!"

"Oh! Should I laugh?" she shouted right back. Sesshomaru's growling intensified.

"NO! You should shut up and let me protect you!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Uwa?" was all she could say before Sesshomaru pounced (Here fluffy come here that's a good dog. Bad fluffy Bad dog! No eating InuYasha! Sorry spontaneous outburst hehe umm anywho…. On with the show….story…..thingy aw who cares…)

End Flashback

"He was protecting me…maybe this does work with half InuYokai like InuYasha." Kagome said to herself. 'I like him don't I?'

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts when her mom told her "Your friends are her Kagome" through her shut door.

Back with our favorite Baka .

InuYasha was lying next to the tree he had beat to death and wondering what it was that made him run out of there like that. 'Luckily Kagome's sense of smell is new to her or she would've smelt my anxiety.' he thought to himself.

"Keh, why should I care what she thinks!" InuYasha shouted at the tree he rolled onto and began shedding the bark off the already destroyed thing.

"My, My InuYasha." Miroku said while favoring his left arm. "Kagome-san sat you didn't she? Or can't you find a Real woman?"

Before the monk could react InuYasha was holding him up by the throat against the tree. Eyes tinged red he stated "You leave MY Kagome out of this and UNLIKE you I HAVE a Life! So shove off you Friggin MONK!" InuYasha threw the monk lightly towards the forest. And picked the mutilated tree up and threw that after him to and growled in satisfaction when he heard a grunt and then…silence. Beautiful silence.

"Damn that monk!" InuYasha said as he stormed in the direction of the monk. Miroku was pinned under the tree unconscious. InuYasha sighed and pulled the tree off and laid it next to him again cursing the monk "Damn insufferable lecherous monk." he said as he crossed his arms and kicked the monk's legs before hopping into a nearby tree so he could watch over his "friend" and defend the baka if necessary.


	4. the sweet scent of victory

A/N: I feel bad for the tree. Then again InuYasha using it to beat some sense into Miroku was a good thing. . Anyway, if you guys could tell me the name of the third friend of Kagome's I would sincerely be happy! I already know Eri and Yuki. Peas and thank yous! Oh yeah before I forget if you want the chapters longer just ask.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world Neko-chan. Luvs you lots .

Chapter Four: The Sweet Sent of Victory or So He Thought

Kagome's Time

Kagome ran down the stairs straight to the front door stopping only to say bye to her mom and brother, Sota. (If I spelt it wrong let me know please!) She reached the front door and opened it. Two of her best friends were outside. "Hey Eri and Yuki ready to go?" she happily asked. 'The first time going somewhere without InuYasha hanging all over me.' she blushed at the thought.

"What are you thinking about Kagome? Is it about a boy?" Eri giggled when Kagome shut the door behind her as her blush darkened. "Oh oh is it about that boy you always tell us about? Um what's his name… oh yeah Inu…um…Yasha! That's it, InuYasha?"

Before Kagome could reply Yuki spoke up and said "I thought you said he was an egomaniac, stubborn overprotective guy that you would have found no reason to like him?" Yuki smiled knowing she hit a sore spot.

"Yeah whatever, so shall we go to the mall? I have to be home by 6 tonight." Kagome said quickly, glad InuYasha wasn't here to smell her lie. 'Except I really do have to be home by 6' she thought to herself. "Will it be just us three?" she asked hoping Hojo wasn't going to be there. 'InuYasha would kill me for being with him and I would have to sit him most likely just to calm him down, I mean its not like I like Hojo in that way.'

"Earth to Kagome. Is anybody there?" Eri asked waving a hand in front of the said persons face. "Yeah just us, everyone else is sick." Kagome sighed in relief. As soon as she did she regretted it. "You want Hojo-kun to be there huh?"

"No, its not like that I just…ah…don't want to be…around other…ah…people that's all." Kagome said nervously. Eri and Yuki looked at each other then at Kagome and nodded. She wiped at her eyes, 'I can't wait to be back with Sango, the air here is killing me.'

"Kay lets go. We have to be back here in 2 hours." Yuki said to them all.

Back to the Baka and monk

"Miroku! Miroku, where are you hiding? You better not be pestering the village girls again!" Sango shouted as she walked through the forest. "Where is that baka?" she said more to herself than anybody else. InuYasha heard her though. Woke him up from his nap to be precise. InuYasha yawned and stretched then jumped to the ground near the still unconscious monk.

"Keh got him good didn't I?" He said as he lifted the monk up and sprinted to the river nearby. "This should wake him up." InuYasha said with and evil smile before tossing Miroku into the cold water of the river. Miroku woke up sputtering in the shallows. He turned and looked at InuYasha. "What?" was all that InuYasha said.

Miroku was about to reply when InuYasha's ears twitched back as he heard another voice join Sango's "I smell him over here, he's with InuYasha Sango." Shippo said to her. The baby fox demon annoyed the hell out of him greatly.

"You know Kagome-san won't be happy when I tell her you knocked me out." Miroku said as he wrung out his clothes. "And threw me into the river, destroyed harmless trees and called her yours." he said with a lopsided grin. 'He wants me to hurt him doesn't he; I'm going to kill him. Nah I'll just tell Sango.' InuYasha thought.

"Sango! He's over here!" InuYasha yelled watching the color drain from the monk's face.

"No don't tell her, I was…um…talking…to some…of the pretty village girls and if she found out I would be dead." Miroku whispered to him as he looked for a hiding place.

"Talking?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow. He doubted the monk was 'talking' to them. "Wait, _sniff sniff_ you like her don't you? Don't lie I can smell it all over you." InuYasha said grinning as he pointed to his nose. "This doesn't lie."

Miroku jumped as Sango and Shippo came to the river. "You said you would be back at Kaede's hut an hour ago you lecherous lying monk!" Sango spat the words at him. InuYasha backed off to lean against a tree and watch as the events unfold. Underneath the smell of anger InuYasha smelt lust radiating off her just like the monk. 'Funny she likes him and he likes her yet the are ignorant to each others feelings.'

"Sango? You know I smell lust comin' off you, I just thought you should know." InuYasha said and watched a dangerous glint appear in Miroku's eyes. "He likes you too." Both turned dark red and glared at InuYasha. 'Oh shit!' InuYasha said as he tried to back up but suddenly remembering the tree behind him. 'Damn why did I say that!' Sango and Miroku advanced towards him; with the monk's hand inching it's way towards Sango's butt. InuYasha closed his eyes awaiting the impact. He flinched when a loud _Thud _and _Splash _was heard. He opened his eyes and saw the monk halfway into the water. "Don't think your getting off" Sango threatened him as she advanced raising a thick branch over her head.


	5. Angry Exterminators

A/N: I'm going to try to make this a little longer than the others kay? Let's look back at the last chapter. InuYasha is corned by a pissed off Sango and Kagome is with her friends Eri and Yuki.

Chapter Five: Angry Exterminators, Lecherous Monks and Inu-Hanyous Oh My!

_Crash! _"Sango calm down! I didn't do nuthin!" InuYasha yelled at her as he ducked a particularly harsh blow. "He deserved it for 'talking' to the village girls, but WHAT DID I DO?"

"Your lust comment baka!" Sango yelled as she threw a rock at the hanyou's head. "I don't want that lecherous monk thinking any nasty thoughts about it that's all!"

"Ha! You do like him!" InuYasha teased her as he backed off towards the well. "Maybe we should wake him so we can share 'feelings', right Shippo?" InuYasha looked at the kitsune hiding behind a tree.

"I don't think you should _thunk! _be _thud_ teasing _crash! _her." Shippo said as he winced each time Sango's well aimed rocks, sticks and anything she could get her hands on, hit InuYasha.

"Me neither! Bad idea to think about Shippo! Ya know Kagome ain't here, now is she?" InuYasha turned to look at the fox and grinned mischievously. " Stop throwin those! Iiiiiii……"._THUD! _As InuYasha fell into the well and went to Kagome's time Sango yelled at nobody special.

"Damn! He got away!" she said turning to the wet monk covered with bruises and cuts. "You always cause me pain!" she sat down next to Miroku and sighed. "I'll let Kagome-san deal with him." she laughed evilly and looked at Shippo. "Come on lets see what the hell Miroku did To InuYasha." as she said that she slapped Miroku across the face.

"Wha…what happened?" Miroku said groggily as he sat up. He then grinned and said unfortunately not in his best interests "So Sango, you…like me?"

_THUNK! _"You BAKA! I'm going to kill InuYasha!" she shouted as Miroku passed out once again by the hands of Sango.

"Do you think Kagome will bring me more candy?" Shippo innocently asked her.

"Maybe Shippo, let's go back to the village and eat. Kaede's made her stew." Sango said as she stood dragging the monk's unconscious body behind her.

Kagome and Friends

"Look at that puppy Kagome!" Eri squealed as she pointed to a silver-white puppy in a pet store window with hands full of bags. Kagome's nose wrinkled as she caught the puppy's scent. Her ears perked forward under her hat at the puppy's whine. 'it's like I can understand what it wants. It wants a home, poor thing. I wonder what InuYasha would do if I got him?'

"I want him!" Kagome stated as she pulled Eri and Yuki by the arms into the pet store. "He's so cute!" she said as she stopped at the puppy's cage. She picked the pup up and cradled it in her arms.

"He's a purebred Siberian Husky, he isn't very kind to people you have been the only one that has ever been able to touch him." a woman with short black hair and a badge that said 'store manager' told her. "Since you are the only one would you like him?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes! I mean yes please he's so cute he reminds me of….another…pet I had." Kagome said, almost saying InuYasha. 'ugh, even alone I can't help but think about him!' her thoughts screamed at her. Eri and Yuki looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"Okay just pick out a collar and a leash. I'll give a bag of puppy food for free." the store manager turned and went to the dog food aisle. Kagome went to the leash and collar aisle and picked up a red leash and collar. Then she stopped in her tracks and picked up the collar that looked a lot like InuYasha's prayer beads and walked to the counter. She almost laughed when she saw the puppy growling at the store manager lady trying to grab him. "Let me." Kagome said as she slipped the beads around the pup's neck and snapped the leash to it. She lifted the pup out and sat him on the ground. The lady handed her a bag of canned dog food.

"Thank you for taking that devil of a dog off our hands." the lady whispered as Kagome took the bag. She nodded and walked back out to the main part of the mall. She looked at her watched and motioned for Eri and Yuki to follow.

"He's so cute Kagome!" Yuki said as she bent down to pet the puppy. "He's not very friendly is he?" she said as the pup attempted to bite her hand.

"What are you going to name him?" Eri asked, keeping a wary eye on the puppy.

"Yasha" Kagome said without hesitation. The puppy looked up at her with amber eyes, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Good name. We only have half an hour to get home and separate our bags, so lets go." Eri said and Yuki agreed nodding her head.

Back at the well

InuYasha pulled himself out of the well and leapt onto Kagome's roof after taking a running jump. 'She smells so nice. Who would of thought her a hanyou? An inu hanyou at that.' he chuckled to himself as he pulled Kagome's window open and slid in he glanced in the mirror and saw he silver hair turn black. 'The new moon of course!' He looked around and realized he hadn't got Kagome anything for her birthday. He turned and jumped out the window and sped off towards the sweet scent of flowers.

"Damn! I have none of that 'money' Kagome says I need to buy things." he stopped and saw a guy walk out of a store stuffing something into his pocket. 'Keh! Just my luck' InuYasha said as he went to the spot the man had just left spying some money on the ground, he picked it up and ran to a person and asked "Hey what does this look like to you?" he asked showing him the money.

"Looks about enough to buy some flowers from my shop." the man grinned as he stepped back to his cart. "Here take this and we'll be even k? Just give me that money." he held out a bouquet of one white rose surrounded by fragrant jasmine and smaller purple flowers.

"Fine here." he said as he handed the money out and took the flowers running off to Kagome's house. He reached the house and climbed his way to the roof and slipped into her room and laid the flowers on her bed. He smiled and ripped a small piece of his clothing to place by it. And hopped out the window shutting it behind him.


	6. Puppy Dog Ears

Chapter Six: Puppy Dog Ears

InuYasha stayed by the closed window, lying next to it. His eyes were closed and a small grin played on his face. His nose would wrinkle every now and then, smelling the nasty scents of her time. 'Even without my inu sense of smell this place smells like Kuso!' his mind growled to him.

"No Yasha! Bad dog! You can't bite Eri!" Kagome's voice came up to him. He opened his eyes and listened to her talk. 'Yasha?' "Sorry Eri, I don't know what's gotten into him. Here just leave my things by the door while I put this naughty pup in the Well House, k? See you two later." he could imagine her waving to her friends and walking inside. He turned his head towards the Well House when he saw a shadow slip by. He cursed the new moon and crawled to the edge, glad that he was down wind. He watched her open the door, place something white in there and close the door. She turned and ran to the house.

InuYasha waited a bit and climbed down the house and slipped to the well, using the shadows to move. A small growling noise came from behind the door. InuYasha growled at it and realized it was a pup she had put there. He opened the door and slipped inside grabbing the pup's collar before it could slip outside. The pup tugged at the hand that held it's collar. InuYasha smiled and whined at it. The pup stopped and looked up at him. InuYasha drew back when he saw the pups eyes, amber like his. He glanced to the collar he held, it looked like his prayer beads! He grinned and laid down by the well, pulling the pup close to him. Both fell into a content sleep InuYasha curled protectively around the pup.

Kagome

"Mama! Guess what! I got a puppy! He's so adorable!" Kagome yelled to her mom thinking 'and a little mean.' She walked up to her room, threw her jacket on the bed and glanced out the window thinking somebody left it open, her room was filled with the sweet scent of lavender and jasmine. She saw a shadow slip into the well house. She smiled her ears pointing towards the Well House awaiting the expected string of curses. She heard none. 'That was InuYasha, so he should be yelling at that puppy.' she went to grab her jacket off her bed and saw the flowers. Next to them was a strip of red cloth. She sniffed the air and sneezed when she couldn't smell InuYasha anywhere, just the scent of flowers. She left her room and walked down the stairs.

"Dear you said you got a puppy? That's nice but who will take care of it?" her mom's voice said from the kitchen. Kagome stopped and looked at her mom cutting vegetables.

"Hey mom I'm going to check on the puppy k? Don't worry I'll take him with me. He isn't very friendly with anyone else." Kagome said as she sipped out the door. She shut the door softly and ran to the Well House. She went to the door, glad that her grandfather took such great care of the shrine's buildings. She slid the door opened noiselessly and glanced in. What she saw she didn't expect. InuYasha curled around the pup in human form. She stifled a giggle and shut the door, unaware of the deep brown eyes that had opened as she left.

Kagome ran into the house and grabbed a camera. She sprinted outside and slowed when she reached the well. She slid the door open quietly and took a picture of InuYasha and the pup. She reached down to pet the pup and InuYasha curled around the pup more and growled in his sleep. He pulled at the pup and growled real low again, muttering something to himself. Kagome sighed and left. InuYasha opened his eyes and smiled when the door closed. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowly deepened as he fell back to sleep.

Kagome unaware of InuYasha waking up, ran into her house and shut the door. "Mama when will dinner be done?" she asked her mom. Her mother motioned for her to sit and placed a bowl of homemade ramen in front of her. She picked up her chopsticks and slowly began eating.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. After seeing InuYasha's ears for the first time I wanted you to know but I promised your father I would wait until your 18th birthday." her mom said as she sat three more bowls of ramen on the table. "Sota! Dad! Dinners ready." she yelled as she sat down in front of Kagome. To Kagome she said " Honey, he wanted to protect you from the demons that hate hanyous. He survived protecting you against other demons. The demons were persistent and often came in groups but he never let us down. Soon he took off and was followed by a pack of Wolf Yokai. He lives, he ran until he came into contact with another InuYokai. I can't remember his name but he swore to protect his brothers mate. He came a few weeks ago while you were hunting for the shards. Your father is coming home soon Kagome and…" her mother stopped as Sota and gramps came into the kitchen.

"Mama, I have to go back tomorrow. I need to talk to you after dinner ok?" Kagome said carefully as she adjusted her hat. 'oh now I know why InuYasha hates these hats!' she thought to herself.

They finished dinner in silence and at 7:39 they went to their rooms and did what they wanted. Kagome in her pajamas was packing her things when her mom came in. Kagome's ears turn towards her mom as she picked up the red leash and set it next to her pack. " Dear Sota still thinks his dad is dead so you and I will meet him at the house he lives in with that other InuYokai okay?" her mom asked as she handed Kagome a bag of candy and InuYasha's favorite ramen.

"Thanks mom, did you get the shampoo and soap too?" she asked her mom while setting the bag and it's content into the pack of clothes she had.

"Yes I did. It's with the food. I might not see you for another month so bye. And make sure you're here in a month, so you can meet your dad." her mom said as she kissed Kagome on the head. Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was 8 o'clock.

"Bye mom and goodnight." Kagome said as she sat the pack and leash on the floor and slipped into bed. Her mom turned and nodded switched the light off and shut the door. A little after Kagome fell into a deep sleep dreaming of white dogs and silver haired hanyous.


	7. Ears?

Chapter Seven: Ears?

"Ugh," InuYasha said as a very cold wet thing poked his check. He growled at the offender. The pup whined and InuYasha bolted upright. He looked down at the pup with eyes so like his own and comforted the pup with a low growl. The pup climbed into his lap and laid its head on InuYasha's knee. "Keh! Pup we have to wake Kagome up in a few!" he said as he lifted Yasha up and held him in his arms. He stood stretching as best he could while holding a hyper pup. "Will ya calm down for a sec?" he said holding the pup up to his face. InuYasha gave a small whine used to let the pup know it was safe. The pup squirmed in his hands and InuYasha set him on the ground.

"Sit!" InuYasha growled at the pup running around his legs. The puppy stopped and sat, cocking it's head at him. "Good, now stop running around my feet!" the pup gave a small whine. "Yah I know how ya feel, I miss her too." InuYasha picked Yasha up and opened the door. He flinched when the suns rays hit him full force. "Damn light!" he felt the pup flinch and he stroked him to calm him down.

Kagome

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…thud _Kagome swiped her clock off the nightstand and sat up stretching her arms. "Damn light!" she heard InuYasha yell. 'Oh no! He will see me with these ears!' Kagome thought, as she franticly got dressed. She pulled her clothes on and rushed down the stairs right into her mom.

"Mom, I can't let InuYasha see me like this help!" Kagome said holding her ears down with one hand any putting the necklace on with the other.

"Just put the necklace on. It's enchanted." her mom smiled.

"I do have it on!" Kagome hissed at her mom. Showing her the necklace.

"Oh, yes how could I forget, you just have to rub it with your fingers." her mom said either not caring Kagome snapped at her or she didn't hear her. She turned and left the room.

Kagome rubbed the necklace as InuYasha came through the door holding a hyper Yasha at arms length "Keh, wench, let's go. And what was this thing doing in the Well House? You know it's cold out there?" he said as he sat the puppy down at his feet. "Sit and stay!" she heard InuYasha growl at the pup. To her surprise the pup sat and stayed.

"Hmm, I have a leash and since you're in such a hurry lets get my stuff. Come Yasha." Kagome said as Yasha took a step to follow her. InuYasha nodded and the pup bounced after her. "InuYasha I'm not a wench, so sit!" she said as she picked Yasha up. _Thud _he hit the wood floor face first.

"Damn girl!" InuYasha growled into the floor. He slowly got up and growled low for the pup. He heard Kagome squeak as Yasha came running down the stairs his leash trailing behind.

"Here you carry this" Kagome said as she threw her pack at him "I'll walk Yasha" She said with her nose pointed up.

"Keh! That pup knows how to walk!" InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome out the door and towards the well. "Come on, Sango's probably already beat Miroku half to death." He pushed her through the door way and they both jumped into the well. InuYasha ended up holding both the pup and pack.

InuYasha

'Why don't she have her ears?' InuYasha said to himself as he pulled Kagome out of the well and placed the pup by her. 'Must be some kinda of spell.' his ears flicked back as he heard someone shout.

"Miroku! You better not be what I think your doing!" Sango's voice carried to the well. A crashing sound could be heard.

"Sango my dear what would it be that your thinking?" Miroku said as he emerged to the clearing. "Oh hey INUYASHA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What! Oh he's there with, is he? Good I'll kill two birds with one stone!" Sango laughed wickedly. A stone came whizzing by Miroku's head and hit InuYasha full in the face. He growled, causing the pup to bristle its fur and attack Miroku. Sango came into the clearing then to see InuYasha with a cut in the center of his face and Miroku being ravished by a white puppy. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my Kami! That is so funny!" she said pointing to Miroku's predicament.

"What did you two do to Sango?" Kagome growled low to InuYasha. He looked at her and scratched the back of his head.

"I uh…said…um…something I shouldn't have that…uh…caused Miroku to say something Sango didn't like." InuYasha backed away from Kagome slowly, trying to avoid her dagger like stare. "I said I could smell the lust off of them!" he said breaking from her stare and jumping as high as he could into a nearby tree. He looked down at her from his perch of safety and glared.

"Oh InuYasha when will you learn to speak without saying something stupid? Oh I forgot when do you speak with any hint of being smart?" she said dryly, InuYasha growled something at her. "Oh before I forget… Sit boy!" and laughed as the hanyou came crashing down to form a shallow crater covered in branches. Both her and Sango rolled into another fit of laughter when Miroku got up clothing shredded and his face scratched up he took a step forward and fell flat on his face. Yasha ran over to where InuYasha laid and jumped into the crater. InuYasha growled and barked at the pup. Kagome and Sango stopped laughing when they saw a white blur racing towards them. The pup bowled them over and started tearing at their clothes. InuYasha sat like a dog at the edge of the crater laughing at the fate of the girls and the damn monk. He only laughed harder at Kagome's vain attempts to make Yasha stop. The pup listened to him only now; he hit the ground hard as Kagome screamed, "SIT! SIT! SIT!" soon InuYasha was lying in another deep crater. He sat up after a few minutes and whined for Yasha. He heard the girls sigh in relief as the pup rolled down the incline of the crater. Yasha was holding something shiny in his mouth. He sniffed and smelt Kagome's odd scent.

InuYasha sat up straight when he heard Sango gasp. "Kagome…your…head you've got dog ears!"

He smiled as he pulled the necklace gently out of the pup's mouth. 'She is going to be really mad when I won't give it back.' the pup cocked it's head at him and wagged its bushy tail.

A/N: Oh you got to love Yasha, sticking up for InuYasha and mauling Miroku…heheh. Kagome's probably thinking "To sit InuYasha or not to sit?"

. Lov ya all!


	8. Traetment and Care

A/N: Kay here's the drill, I need more reviews to inspire me. So more reviews or I won't post the next chapter as quickly…. Maybe never or maybe in a month instead of a day or two like usual. And I know I spelt Yuka's name as Yuki so I apologize for that mistake. And I have learned the third name of Kagome's friend…Ayumi.

Chapter Eight: Threats and Care

"K..K..Kagome-san?" Miroku asked cautiously approaching her. InuYasha had barely climbed out of his crater when he watched Miroku walked towards her holding his robe over his body. 'At least her clothes didn't get as badly torn as Miroku's did.' InuYasha thought to himself as he glanced at Kagome. Her hands were covering her ears and she was turning red from…anger?..embarssment? He sniffed and smelt salt. 'Damn I upset her again!' he thought as he leaped towards her and the monk. "Will you bear my child?" Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo (who was hiding behind a tree this whole time with Kirara) looked at InuYasha as he released an angry growl and launched himself at the monk. "I didn't mean it Inu…" Miroku gasped as InuYasha held the monk up to a tree by his throat.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER IN ANY WAY! SHE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!" InuYasha shouted at the monk his eyes beginning to turn red. Smelling salt as Kagome turned and ran, InuYasha's full demon instincts took over. He dropped the unconscious monk to the ground and took off after Kagome. Sango went to follow but a small tug at her leg made her look down. Shippo was holding her fire-neko, Kirara.

"Sango, InuYasha feels he has to comfort her so if you bother him you might end up worse than Miroku. Demons even half like InuYasha has instincts that tell them to comfort the one they love, I want to comfort mommy too but InuYasha beat me to it." Shippo told her even though she knew this.

"Fine, I hope Miroku's okay." Sango said as she lifted the neko out of his arms and walked toward the monk.

"This is the second time InuYasha did it to him. I was in the forest looking for mama. He was almost full demon and called mama his." Shippo said as he poked the unconscious monk with a stick, eyes widening every time the monk groaned. (K imagine poking a disgusting pile of bugs and guts and other nasty and gross things. That is what Shippo's face looked like, and for those who like that kind of thing he was not enjoying it!) neither of them notice Yasha slipping off to faithfully follow his master.

Kagome and InuYasha

She couldn't stand that inviting smell that had come off of InuYasha as he threatened Miroku. It was making her feel all fuzzy inside and made her want InuYasha! She burst into a new set of tears and kept running, suddenly she took a step and no land was underneath her! She tumbled and fell but managed to grab a tree root before she fell to her death at the bottom of a cliff. "InuYasha! Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, desperately hoping he would come. She sighed in relief when a pair of clawed hands lifted her up easily and set her next to her rescuer. She almost screamed again when she saw InuYasha's red eyes and the purple streaks across his cheeks signifying he was in his full demon form, yet she didn't because the look in InuYasha's eyes wasn't threatening. She slowly backed away but InuYasha's quick grab of her wrist and a low warning growl prevented her from moving farther. Her ears flattened and she whimpered, scared that InuYasha might just hurt her.

"Mine" he growled as he pulled her closer. He lifted her wrist up to his mouth and began licking the scratches that were caused by her fall. He then grabbed the other arm and began cleansing that one too. "MINE!" he growled at something behind her. He pulled her closer to his body, near his heart. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat calmed her own and soon she was drifting into a comforted sleep.

InuYasha growled at the puppy in front of him and smelling his scent all over it he whined at it, making Yasha come closer and laid his head on InuYasha's leg. 'Must calm mate. Mate calm?' he thought as he listened to Kagome's steady heartbeat and deep breathing. 'Mate sleep, good now must clean rest of wounds' his instincts urged him. InuYasha sniffed and not smelling any other blood licked the cut on Kagome's sleeping face. He growled in satisfaction as he slowly got up carrying both pup and girl in his arms. He looked around and seeing a tree with large roots coming out of the ground, he proceeded to leaping soundlessly onto one of the higher branches. He sniffed Kagome's intoxicating scent and adjusted the pup and his, he sniffed again and smiled creepily, soon to be mate. (Remember he's full demon meaning he's got some wicked fangs!) He stayed awake and watched around him keeping alert for any possible dangers. Slowly the red began fading from his eyes and the purple lines vanished as InuYasha came to himself again only this time he remembered what had happened. "It's ok Kagome I will always protect you. No matter what you turn into I will always love you." he told her as he rubbed the tender spot on her ear. He chuckled when she began purring.

A/N: Told you guys they would be shorter! Hahaha…..the laughter fades as I realize I'm being surrounded by angry readers holding pitchforks and torches. "I shall get away with my magic powder!" throws dust on ground and grins, grin fades as I once again realize it didn't work!


	9. Fleeing Dogs

A/N: "Um can we talk this over?" I ask the crowd of outraged readers, "Look money!" they all turn and run after the phantom money… Phew wipes forehead "gone and I am safe, stupid magical dust! Huh?" looks at bottle…reads label "Not to be used when surrounded by angry mobs" grrrrr throws bottle to floor and jumps on it. Vanishes when puff of smoke comes out…"Kuso!" I cursed as the angry fans surrounded me again… I do the first thing that pops into my mind…turns and runs screaming "Ahhhhh!"

Chapter Nine: Fleeing Dogs and Hissing Tigers

Kagome was aware of an odd vibration coming from her throat and realized with a jolt she was purring! She kept her eyes closed and felt the hands rub the base of her ears 'No wonder InuYasha purrs when I do this t… 'Her thought trailed off as she drifted to sleep. She was unaware of the silver haired hanyou framed by the rising sun.

InuYasha stiffened when he felt Kagome's heartbeat race and she began purring. He reached for her ears again and smiled as she fell back into a peaceful sleep, rapidly purring. 'I need to protect her, but I can't without marking her and I can't do that until I show her my lands my father gave my mother. It's only a small portion of land but has it's own village. Maybe she'll like it there. Damn, I forgot it borders that bastard's land. Baka! Sesshomaru that bastard, he probably took my lands. I just have to suck up my feelings for him and deal with it later.' he thought while stroking Kagome's hair. 'Maybe you should just fight your brother then you won't have to worry about it or you can take Kouga's lands.' InuYasha's conscious seduced him. "No I won't fight Kouga!" InuYasha hissed at himself causing Kagome to stir. He rubbed her ears again. 'I still can't believe she is a hanyou. I'm not worthy of her.' InuYasha told himself. He glanced at the woman he loved and decided he would find a way to win her heart. He carefully slipped from the tree and placed Kagome underneath and instructed the pup to guard her till he returned.

"Kagome, my love I don't deserve someone as nice or sweet as you." InuYasha said as he kissed her forehead and ran off towards his lands.

Sango

"Shippo, shouldn't we check on Kagome and InuYasha? I mean the sun is up and everything." Sango said as she warily watched Miroku's hands.

"We might as well check on mama. InuYasha has had plenty of time to calm her. And knowing mama they should be back soon." Shippo said as he shook his head silently mouthing 'Don't do it Miroku' and winced as Sango's Hiraikotsu hit him on the head several times till he fell to the ground covered in lumps. Shippo shook his head sadly.

Sango was looking at Miroku's deformed head and also shaking her head in wonder when Shippo gasped "Mama! She sounds upset!"

Sango signaled for Kirara to change to her larger form, pulled the battered monk and "find Kagome Kirara" as Shippo jumped behind her on Miroku's back. "What's wrong with Kagome Shippo?" she asked as Kirara was running through the air.

"She howled in pain." 'For InuYasha' he said to himself ' "She might be hurt emotionally or…physically." Shippo whispered the last word, fearing for his foster mom's life.

"Don't worry we're coming for you." Sango said as Shippo clung to the unconscious monks robes.

Kagome

Kagome awoke lying on the ground with Yasha growling at something she couldn't see. As her eyes regained focus she saw she was surrounded by a pack of 5 Tiger Yokai. Yasha's fur was bristling as he stood his ground.

"Take this pup before we kill it wench!" A tiger yelled from the pack. The owner of the voice walked out of the pack and stood before the now standing Kagome holding a very mad Yasha. "Good, now why are you a worthless half breed in my territory?" he asked her. She looked at him and saw his fiery green eyes and muscular body covered in acid green stripes. His hair was black as were his claws. He held a sword at his side and an odd weapon behind him, on his back. He reached out to grab her arm and pulled it back to shred the pup that snapped at him.

"No! Please don't hurt him." Kagome pleaded holding the puppy closer to her body shielding him as best she could. The tigers advanced slowly but were stopped when the one that had talked raised his hand. He pulled back and struck Kagome across the face.

"I shall do what I please in my lands!" he pulled the pup out of her hands and threw him on the ground. The pup stayed motionless.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome howled as the leader pounced, turning into a black tiger with green stripes. She jumped back, her demon instincts kicking in. she growled at him threatening to hurt him if he came closer. She sniffed and almost sighed in relief when the pup wasn't dead, she pulled to the side as the tiger lunged at her. She pulled her claws across his back and kicked at his legs. He rolled away and jumped on her back knocking her flat, she twisted and bit into his leg. A loud roar from overhead was heard as the rest of the pack transformed into tigers.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang Hiraikotsu at two of the tigers, they dodged it. "Where's InuYasha at? He should've been here!" Sango kicked at the tigers and drew her sword slicing through one. The beast crumpled to the ground dead.

"I don't know!" Kagome yelled as the leader once again assaulted her. Kirara tackled him and latched onto the beast's throat.

"Kagome here!" Miroku shouted as he threw her bow gramps got her towards her. She snatched it out of the air and caught the quiver as Shippo threw it from behind a tree. She aimed shooting a tiger dead "Two down three to go!" Miroku yelled as he hit a tiger over the head with his staff.

"Three down!" Sango shouted as a third tiger crashed to the ground. Kagome screamed and shot the tiger that pounced on Sango. Sango climbed out from underneath the bulk and pointed behind Kagome. She turned and saw Yasha tearing at the leader of the tiger's stomach and Kirara still attached to its throat.

"Four down and this one left!" Kagome yelled. She and Sango were thrown back as the tiger released a wave of energy that knocked Yasha and Kirara out. The man shaped tiger faced them. He drew his sword.

"I shall get revenge for my brothers!" he swore as he pointed the sword at Kagome. "You shall die by my hands!" and with that he turned and ran, fast.

A/N: sigh angry readers stop and read page. They break apart and go home to there caves, huts and mom's home… shrinks in fear one turns and glares at me. "Bye" I said with a huge grin on my face. He takes out bow and aims for me. gulp


	10. Plots and Bruises

I ducked the arrow and circled the momma's boy, hissing. He glares and turns into a giant rabid hamster. I stop hissing and laugh. I point and manage to say through heavy laughter "Hamster! A freakin hamster, what is this a joke?" he growls and spits at me. "Look a hamster wheel!" I point behind him. He turns and runs toward the far off wheel. A lady, really old lady asks me "Have you seen my son? He should've been home by now." I looked at her and said "um…on with the show, story whatever this thing is considered." she looks at me like I belong in a mental ward.

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to moonlightandmoondroproses19. She e-mailed me . Yay!

Chapter Ten: Plots and Bruises

"How did you get surrounded by Tiger Yokai?" Sango asked Kagome as she wrapped a cut on Miroku's arm. She let his arm drop to his side.

"I don't know. All I remember was falling off that cliff over there and InuYasha grabbing me before I fell. When he pulled me up he was full demon. He began to lick the cuts on my arms and I guess I fell asleep. Still why didn't he come when I called?" Kagome said as she tightened the bandage on her own arms. Shippo came up to her and pulled at her skirt, looking into her eyes and seeing the sorrow that was in them.

"Kagome, mamma maybe InuYasha ran off chasing another pack of Yokai. I'm sure he had good reason." Shippo said as he caught the smile on her face as he called her mamma.

"Mamma? I guess I am. I took care of you over two years. Yes you are my son." she picked Shippo up and held him close, sure he was the only one that truly loved her. He hugged back and smiled into her shirt.

Kagome looked up at Yasha's whine and sensed he was hungry. She set Shippo down and went to her pack and pulled out a can of the dog food she had gotten along with Yasha. She pulled the top off and set it in a bowl. Yasha began shaking his whole body in eagerness for the meal. She laughed and set the bowl down. Yasha attacked the food and reminded her of how InuYasha ate. Pilling food into his mouth and swallowing it down without chewing. (There you go Quantum Theory Yasha is happily fed.) Kagome sighed and put the empty can in her pack. She missed InuYasha's presence and smell. So full of a sense of loss she didn't notice Sango chasing Miroku with a pointed stick repeatedly sticking him in the side as she got close enough to break the thick stick over his head. She didn't even flinch when Miroku collapsed next to her.

InuYasha

He flinched when Kagome screamed his name and he almost ran back to her but restrained himself. 'I can't return until I secure my lands. She's going to hate me when I return.' he had flinched again when he heard the battle roar of a tiger. 'Kuso! I left her in harms way. I hope the pup will protect her for now.' he ran on and stopped only for food and water. After a few hours he stopped fully at the edge of the Western Lands. He climbed into a familiar tree and watched the surrounding forest as he thought about taking his lands back. 'Maybe I should just ask Sesshomaru for them. The worst that could happen he could attack me and refuse me. Or I could just take it by force. What would Kagome do? She would ask him.' he stiffened as he heard somebody muttering. He glanced around the forest and seeing only the large trees and few boulders paused to sniff the air. He smelled cat and his Inu Yokai instinct wanted him to attack the tiger. He resisted.

"That human child, the toad had called her Rin somehow avoided being taken and that half breed Inu Yokai somehow beat my 4 best fighters. How in the hell did she summon 2 humans and a fire neko by howling a name?" the voice asked himself and then mimicked a high-pitched voice " InuYasha!" upon hearing his name InuYasha looked at the Tiger Yokai below him. 'So he's the one that attacked Kagome?' InuYasha asked himself. The tiger lifted his head and roared long and loud. He closed his mouth and after a few quiet moments tigers of all colors slipped from the shadows and groveled in front of the leader that had called them. InuYasha's nose was twitching badly from the smell of so many cats in one place.

"My clan in two days we will attack that filthy Inu Yokai's stronghold and grab the tasty morsel he has hidden for us. After we will use the human girl for bartering for the Inu hanyou female that killed my brothers. We shall let her live long enough for her to watch her pack be killed and that pup that was hiding to be torn apart by you my family!" he shouted and was answered by the roars and hisses of his pride. "First I want 4 of you to come by me. Sugi, Kuki, Enko and Tsubaki you will steal the kit and bring it back here." a purple striped tiger with white fur came out along with a red and silver striped one. Two more pushed their way through the crowd, showing twin tigers both black with blue stripes. " I need 50 of the 63 still here to follow me into battle with the weak Sesshomaru." 50 tigers of various colors came forward and sat on their haunches tails twitching. "The rest will come from the rear and take the other demons there. Three of you, two females of my bloodline and a male shall stay in the pride's boundaries in case we lose all our warriors." the tigers roared and split. "My sisters Ichigo and Bara will stay and my trusted second in command Kashi will stay." with that a red and yellow tiger, tan and cream and a large black and orange tiger left the pack quietly returning to their lands. "My pack we shall win this and get us fresh meat and revenge." the pack split and left the leader rubbed his throat and said to himself "I shall kill that white pup myself." and turned into a huge black tiger with acid green stripes and ran off with his pack.

'I have to warn my brother to save Kagome and his human girl Rin. Maybe I can get my lands back.' InuYasha told himself as he wiped at his watering eyes "Damn those cats!" he hissed under his breath. He adjusted himself and glanced around and fell asleep in the tree.

Kagome

"Sango please don't do this, please?" Miroku pleaded, unaware he was backing towards a ledge over a river. They had decided to make camp a mile or so from where they were attacked and Miroku had made a comment about Sango's feelings for him. Sango had launched herself from her sitting position and attacked him. A few minutes later Sango had given him several bruises and cuts. Kagome and Yasha sat on their haunches heads cocked as Sango backed him towards the river. Shippo was curled in Kagome's lap fast asleep with no awareness of the fight.

"Oh why wouldn't I want to? I mean why shouldn't I make you take a bath after saying those nasty words of untruth." she was rewarded with a yelp and a splash as Miroku fell into the icy cold water. Sango walked to the edge and looked at the waterlogged monk. "Oh I guess you did take a bath."

"Kagome, can you smell InuYasha still?" Sango asked as she sat next to Kagome and petted Kirara who had jumped into her lap.

"Somewhat, it's hard because the forest smells so much like him. Or he smells so much like the forest. But I can smell the cinnamon on his scent. So I go by that. The problem is I smell a pack of Tiger Yokai has passed this way also. What lands are we closest to?" Kagome said, pulling the scrap of InuYasha's clothing out and rubbing it.

"The Western Lands are closest. Oh maybe he went to see his brother?" Miroku asked as he rung out his robes. He sat across from the girls and shook his head. "What I can't understand is why the tigers are coming here." Shippo awoke and stretched in Kagome's lap.

Kagome looked at him and shrugged, "Who knows maybe they wander the land"

"No the pride's too large. At least 50 or more, no less then 40. They're planning an attack. Probably raiding villages in Sesshomaru's lands." Sango said shaking her head. "The tracks show the whole pride is coming."

"So that Tiger that fought us, he was part of this raid? Or was he after something? InuYasha where can he be?" Kagome said as she set Shippo on the ground and got up to make dinner. Seeing InuYasha's favorite ramen made her burst into tears and she struggled to control her feelings.

"Kagome? I'm sure we'll find him. It's not like he could be taken by force. Especially with Tetsusaiga." Sango sat next to her and rubbed her back and helped cook the ramen.

The group was unaware of the female Tiger Yokai watching their every move with curiosity. Taiga would like this information.

"Ahhh" wipes forehead "done with that."


	11. Vicious Scent of Betrayal

Chapter Eleven: Vicious Puppies and the Scent of Betrayal

"Hey, wake up." somebody roughly shook Kagome. Kagome pushed back the sleeping bag and stretched. She opened her eyes and looked into Sango's liquid brown ones; she glanced at the sky colored the gray of dawn. "Let's go to the river and wash up before he wakes up," she pointed in the direction of Miroku's sleeping form. Kagome yawned and nodded.

"Sure, let me get my stuff and tell Shippo so he won't worry." she pushed the covers farther down and revealed Shippo and Yasha curled against her side. Kagome poked him and he stretched like a cat and opened his green eyes.

"What?" he yawned while sitting up. Sango ran to the pack that was sitting next to the remains of the fire. She dug through it and pulled out the shampoo, conditioner and two towels along with clean clothes for Kagome.

"Shippo we're going to bath, okay?" Kagome said as she stood. Shippo looked at his mom when she stood. He stretched and curled against her pillow pulling the covers over him. A soft snoring let Kagome and Sango know he was asleep. Kagome looked around the camp at the shadowed trees and rocks and sighed. She looked at the bare trees scattered on the edge and knew InuYasha would have slept in one of them. Sango looked at her and shook her head, knowing who it was Kagome was looking for and missed. InuYasha, the one she loved. Sango and Kirara sitting on her shoulder, walked to the part of the clearing by the river and slid down the incline, Kagome followed her. They walked and waded to a well-hidden part of the river. Sheltered by weeping willows and partly submerged rooks, it was the ideal place to bathe away from prying eyes.

"This is so beautiful, Sango." Kagome said in awe.

"Well I'm happy you like it. Look those rocks over there are natural seats. And we can place our clothes on those branches overhanging the river after we wash them of course." Sango said as she smiled and pointed each thing out. "And the water is warm too." Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and onto a rock basking in the early sun's light. She curled into a ball and went to sleep.

Kagome stripped down and waded to a deeper part of the water, she ducked under the water and got her body fully wet. When she reappeared Sango was splashing herself with water to rinse the soap she had washed on her body with off. "This water feels so good Sango. How did you find it?" Kagome asked her while lathering her hair with shampoo.

"Early this morning I woke up and took a walk. I stumbled across this place when Kirara ran off under the willow's vines. I followed her and she was sitting on that rock over there." Sango said as she too began washing her hair.

Kagome nodded and went under to rinse her hair of the soap. As she came up Sango splashed her and the water fight begun. Neither noticed the purple robed figure sitting in a tree branch overhanging the water.

'Wow, look at Sango's figure.' Miroku said as he struggled to get a glimpse through the willows boughs. A low growling was heard behind him. Miroku turned and was attacked by a silver ball of fur. Miroku began shouting to get help while a vicious puppy was mauling him.

"Sango did you hear that?" Kagome asked, frozen her hear just above the water.

"Yes, it sounds like a certain someone being attacked by a vicious man-eating pup." Sango said laughing. Kagome mouthed 'Miroku?' Sango nodded and both laughed as they swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out to get dressed.

InuYasha

The gray dawn of the morning showed InuYasha sleeping in a tree holding Tetsusaiga across his lap. Every now and then his ears would twitch catching sounds from within the surrounding forest. Before he awoke his nose began wrinkling at a smell and his ears went forward to the sound of light feet. He opened his eyes and looked around. He stopped on a young Tigress Yokai. She had stopped to smell the ground. Her hair was black with electric blue highlights and was pulled back into a ponytail that reached her back. Her arms and what was seen of her back had the same blue color as her hair in her tiger stripes. She paused and looked around. InuYasha stiffened she turned her head around and he caught a glimpse of blue eyes.

"Whose there?" she hissed in a soft voice. InuYasha could tell she was young, around 19 or so. "I know you're up in that tree so you better come down before I make you," she growled at him.

"Feh! You want me come and get me," he said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He sensed her fur bristling as she leapt on to the lower branch, turning into a lithe tiger. He grinned; this was going to be fun. The tigress leaped and slashed as InuYasha twisted and brought the flat part of his blade down on her head. The tigress wobbled on the branch and fell to the ground. She got up and shook herself, InuYasha jumped down besides her. He kicked her forelegs out from underneath her and pinned the cat to the ground by holding Tetsusaiga to her glossy black neck. InuYasha was bummed out; taking her down was too easy.

"Change now to your humanoid form." InuYasha ordered the cat. The tigers blue eyes narrowed and then closed. A blue light pulsed as she turned into the black haired female.

"Happy you mutt?" the tigress hissed at him. InuYasha lowered the sword's blade closer to her neck, drawing blood.

"Why are you on Lord Sesshomaru's lands, cat?" InuYasha barked, struggling to prevent calling the 'lord' a bastard. The cat winced as the cut became deeper.

"My brother, Taiga sent me to scout a female hanyou and warn him of her doings. I hate him and he knows this so he sends me off on stupid assignments such as these." she spat. InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he pulled the sword up slightly.

"Why does he want to scout an Inu Yokai's territory? What is your name?" he InuYasha asked her while glaring. She shifted he body and returned the glare.

"Taiga wants human flesh, particularly young children. This lord of yours has a young girl Taiga had attacked her under a wolf's guise. He tasted her flesh and wants more. As of the female hanyou he wants her because she killed four of his best men. My name is Mizu." she told him shutting her eyes.

"I'll have to take you to my brother so he can deal justice to a demon threatening his follower. By law I have to, unless you have more information." InuYasha said while rubbing his chin.

"I have plotted my brothers downfall and since I am the next eldest the position of pride leader will fall on me. My brother knows this and I search for allies that are strong enough to overthrow him. I have only found this female hanyou and you another hanyou. Both together might help me, as I can lead you to my brothers lands and I can tell of his plot." she said, InuYasha pulled the sword off her and sheathed it. He let her stand.

She dusted the dirt and bits of leaves off her black cloak. She said to him "I pledge my loyalty to the brother of Lord Sesshomaru." she bowed deeply

"My name is InuYasha, and you better remember it." InuYasha growled, longing for Kagome's sweet scent not the musky odor of this feline.

"The female hanyou, she smells a little of you. Why?" Mizu asked him.

"I travel with her. Protect her, but at the moment I'm here to reclaim my lands. InuYasha said, feeling guilty for leaving his soon to be mate.

"If you like I can tell your brother what I know then run and protect this female you care deeply about." Mizu said as she looked into the depths of InuYasha's eyes.

"Yes" was all that he said. Mizu's eyes widened as she looked past InuYasha.

"What is a Tiger Yokai and my half breed brother doing on my lands?" a cool and collected voice asked. InuYasha turned and looked directly into his moronic brother's eyes.


	12. Information of a Suspicious Type

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have a new story up. Anyway I'm posting chapter 12 and hope you like it.

Chapter Twelve: Information of a Suspicious Type and Odd Dreams of Instruction

"Are you going to answer me or just stare?" Sesshomaru's cool gaze bounced from Mizu to InuYasha.

"I am here to claim the lands that father gave me." InuYasha said as he pulled himself up to appear taller. He held his sword's handle in a loose grip. The tiger Yokai held her short sword's handle. InuYasha waved his free arm and the tigress released her grip.

"Curious. What business does a tigress have with my brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled a strand of his silver hair behind his pointed ear.

"She has information in regards to your human follower Rin." InuYasha said frowning, gripping his sword tighter.

"Easy, first tell me the information about Rin, then I'll think about giving you you're lands." Sesshomaru said as he took a step towards InuYasha and Mizu.

"Fine! The Green Tiger Yokai clan wants to kidnap Rin and after they will ransom her for my Kagome! After that they will kill them both! They want to invade your manor tomorrow!" InuYasha growled, flexing his claws. He glared at his older brother who held his stony gaze.

"A few Tiger Yokai will not be able to get into my manor. This Sesshomaru will not allow his follower Rin to be abducted by filthy cats." Sesshomaru said looking at his claws.

"Fool! The whole clan will attack! Not just a few! Taiga will bring his best fighters to the front while a couple of his second will come from behind while taking this girl Rin. Taiga plans to wound you enough to kill you on another wave of raiders or he might ransom your girl for someone more tender, such as InuYasha's Kagome." Mizu hissed as she got into Sesshomaru's cold face. InuYasha inwardly flinched, as he knew what was going to happen for her rudeness.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want out of this?" Sesshomaru said as he backhanded the female. She staggered back and glared, ignoring the cut that formed on her check.

"I don't wish to be involved in my brother's plots towards you my lord." Mizu bowed and InuYasha could smell the hate coming of her when she said 'my brother'.

"Very interesting, since now I know of this invasion, you may go on your business but heed this warning I know your scent cat if you betray me or my brother I will hunt you down myself." Sesshomaru said as he shifted his gaze from Mizu to InuYasha. "If you help fight I will give you your lands. I alone cannot take on a clan of Tiger Yokai."

"Feh! Sure I'll help, remember their after Kagome too." InuYasha said crossing his arms. He stared ahead without looking at his brother. Sesshomaru walked past him and disappeared into the forest.

"Master InuYasha shall I go protect this female now or do you wish me to fight?" Mizu asked as she got onto one knee, laying her sword across her lap.

"Yes, but stay in your tiger form. She might not believe you if you told her I sent you. Go now rather than later." InuYasha said as he turned and followed his brother.

"As you wish." Mizu whispered as she leaped into her tiger form and ran off towards Kagome's group.

Kagome

"Hold still Miroku." Kagome said as she wrapped yet another bite from Yasha. The said puppy was sitting down and gulping food like there was no tomorrow. Kagome giggled, 'how funny are the sameness in both Yasha and InuYasha.'

"It's not funny, if that beast didn't attack me I wouldn't have to sit still." Miroku said as he bit his lip when Kagome put rubbing alcohol on the bite before wrapping it.

"Ah is Miroku complaining about a puppy attacking him? Funny if you stayed here instead of following us you wouldn't have been attacked." Sango said rubbing Yasha's head. He had finished his food and waddled over to Sango to get petted. Kagome tied the final knot and stood up.

"Ha ha very funny. I wasn't 'watching' you take a bath I was 'checking to see if you girls were alright'." Miroku said as he stood. Both girls looked at each other eyebrows raised. Yasha suddenly stood up and with his fur bristling, growled deep and low.

Kagome stepped towards the puppy and sniffed. "It's just a tiger." Kagome said as Sango picked up her boomerang. Shippo glanced around Miroku's leg; the fox had been playing with Kirara when Kagome scented a tiger.

A black tiger limped out of the forest and collapsed in front of Kagome, the great beast looked at her with blue eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

"The poor thing, we have to heal it." Kagome said as she kneeled in front of the tiger. She pulled back the fur ruff around its neck and saw angry bite marks. She looked at the right front paw and sure enough more bite marks. "This cat was in a fight recently." she pulled her pack close and pulled out the materials she would need to fix it. She held up a needle and thread and proceeded to sew the gaping neck wounds closed.

After 15 minutes, Kagome stood and turned to Miroku "Go catch some fresh fish of hunt some deer, but make sure it's enough to feed us and her." she said glancing at the cat. Yasha decided to waddle over to the cat and laid next to it. Soon he was asleep curled up against the tiger's belly. Kagome sighed. 'How I wish InuYasha was here.' her ears drooped and she sighed again. She heard Miroku leave and head off into the forest. She walked to a shady place under a tree and fell into a restless sleep. Sango looked at her friend sadly. "Poor Kagome, she doesn't seem to be doing well." Sango sat on a boulder across from Kagome and watched the surrounding forest.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome stood from the spot where she had fallen asleep and looked around. She smiled when she spotted Sango and Miroku sleeping next to each other but at the same time she felt her heart being torn from her body. She looked and saw the tiger; Shippo and Yasha curled up together. Kirara was sleeping in a tree above Sango's head. She shook her head, 'I could've sworn I heard my name.'

"Kagome!" The voice persisted. As she turned the trees became bars on a cage and she found herself trapped within an enclosure. She looked beyond the bars and saw InuYasha being held in a cage much like her own. His lithe body was chained down to the bottom of the cage while Tetsusaiga hung a few inches from his face, teasing him. His amber eyes were focused on her. He called out her name weakly "Kagome." he breathed heavily as if from exhaustion.

Her hand went to reach for him but she found herself chained and couldn't move. "InuYasha! Where are we?" she saw his amber eyes flare with life as he turned his head towards her again.

"Let the tiger protect you, my mate. She will guard you with her life." InuYasha said as the rope holding Tetsusaiga brook loose driving the sword towards InuYasha's face. Kagome screamed and was pulled from the dream as Sango's calming voice broke through the fog.

End of dream

"Shh, it's okay I'm here." Sango said while stroking Kagome's hair. Sango felt her breathing deepen as Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Why did she scream and smell of fear Sango?" Shippo asked curled in Kagome's lap, his small hands covering his ears.

"I don't know Shippo." Sango replied looking out into the forest.


	13. Thoughts on Action

Chapter Thirteen: Thoughts on Action

InuYasha dream

InuYasha bolted upright and fell out of the tree he was sleeping in, forgetting he was balanced a certain way. He had heard his name.

"InuYasha!" The voice persisted. As he turned the trees became bars on a cage and he found himself trapped within an enclosure. He looked beyond the bars and saw Kagome being held in a cage much like his own. Her thin body was chained down to the bottom of the cage while a sword hung a few inches from her face, threatening her. Her brown eyes were focused on him. She called out his name weakly "InuYasha." she breathed heavily as if from exhaustion.

His hand went to reach for her but he found himself chained and couldn't move. "Kagome! Where are we?" he saw her brown flare with life as she turned her head towards him again.

"Why did you leave me? I thought you would protect me." Kagome said as the rope holding the sword brook loose driving it towards Kagome's face. InuYasha yelled and was pulled from the dream as Sesshomaru's calm voice broke through.

End of Dream

"You could have awoken the whole forest with a yell like that." his brother said standing in the doorway. InuYasha sat up in his bed and looked around, 'ah yes I'm in his house.' he lay down and flipped to his side, back facing Sesshomaru. "Keh! I didn't yell."

"There is no point in arguing with a worthless half-breed. I have come to give your orders. You are to fight in the front as me, while I take the back." a loud snore answered him.

"As it is, your 'Kagome' is heading this way." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

"What! No she can't it isn't safe!" InuYasha said as he bolted out of the bed. He stopped facing his brother. "I have to stop her!" he tried to push his way past his brother but Sesshomaru stood firm. "Move!" InuYasha yelled flustered.

"No little brother. She is safe within my boundary. No yokai would dare harm even an inu-hanyou on my lands. We must prepare for this attack. Come InuYasha. Since you seem wide awake I shall lay my plans before you." Sesshomaru said remaining in the angered hanyou's way.

"Fine. I listen to your plans as long as Kagome is safe." a sudden realization hit him as if somebody had lobbed a stone full force at his head "How did you know she was hanyou?" Sesshomaru removed his hand from InuYasha's chest and looked down his nose at him.

"I can smell her scent on you and nothing escapes my attention when I am in my lands." Sesshomaru said stepping out of the room.

"So when you leave these lands…" InuYasha let the sentence hang in the still air.

"No, it doesn't go away or weaken." Sesshomaru gave his younger brother a full out death glare. InuYasha returned the glare with one of his own. " How far does Kagome have to be from you to use the spell?"

"Not far why?" InuYasha replied looking in his brother's face for an answer. He reached a hand to his beads fingering one of the fangs hanging of it. As he did so his hand hit something else hanging off his neck.

"She's about to come to your resting place." Sesshomaru said as he disappeared from InuYasha's view. He wouldn't have noticed anyway, holding the shiny pendent of a black dog lying besides a silver one to his face.

"Kagome." InuYasha muttered as he let the necklace fall about his neck. 'Kuso! My resting place was only a mile from Sesshomaru's castle.' his ears flipped back to lie against his skull. He sat against the bed waiting for the inevitable.

Kagome

Sango watched as Kagome's back stiffened as she led the group into a small clearing. A low growl escaped from the enraged girl. Sango meekly asked "Kagome? Are you alright?"

"He was here. With a female tiger yokai." she turned to face Sango. Red tinted her eyes as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth "InuYasha SIT!" The sound of her voice echoed through the forest.

"You know that only works…whoa!" Miroku said as small shake went through the earths crust. "Never mind." the tiger Kagome had saved laid back it's ears and snorted.


	14. Torture of the Mind

Chapter Fourteen: Torture of the Mind

"Umph!" InuYasha growled into the floor. "Mmph argh greph." Sesshomaru stood in the doorway to witness his brother's punishment.

"What? I don't recall the language you are speaking, lowly brother." Sesshomaru said as he picked at his claws. InuYasha's ears flicked back and lay close to his skull.

"Mamphrd" InuYasha growled into the ground, feeling the enchantment fading.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru said. He then cocked his head to the side and called for his servant "Jaken!"

The toad demon came waddling around the frame of the door with a little girl. By this time InuYasha had pushed his face out of the ground. " I said Hmph and Damn just great." InuYasha pushed himself off the floor and stood. His face had many scratch marks and splinters.

"Yes I guess you did. InuYasha this is Rin." Sesshomaru said as the little girl walked shyly to him. She handed a handful of flowers to the great and powerful lord of the Western Lands. InuYasha tried hard not to laugh. "Thank you Rin." he patted the girl on the head. She smiled happily. InuYasha raised his eyebrow.

"Jaken find that wolf with the shards in his legs and bring him here." Sesshomaru instructed the toad. Jaken tightened his grip on the Staff of Heads and nodded. He turned briefly to glare at InuYasha who put his hand on the swords handle. The toad squeaked and ran, disappearing around the door. InuYasha grinned. "Come let us plan this defense. Rin I believe InuYasha here loves flowers. Would you kindly go pick some for him?" Sesshomaru said to the still girl. She came to life her eyes sparkling as she ran to the garden, followed by Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Why do you want that mangy wolf?" InuYasha growled flexing his claws.

"Distraction." was all Sesshomaru's calm voice would say. He looked into his brother's mask of indifference and huffed.

"Keh!" InuYasha said using his egotistical manner. Sesshomaru turned a corner and entered a room filled with maps of the Western Lands. He walked behind a desk laden with charts and gracefully sat down.

Kagome

_Thunk! Whamp! Thud! Crash!_

"Miroku! You lecherous monk!" Sango screamed at Miroku. He was hiding behind a tree that didn't at all hinder Sango's ability to render him unconscious. Miroku jumped out from behind the tree attempting to shake Yasha of his leg. Sango threw her giant boomerang at him. Miroku went to duck but he still got hit in the head. He fell to the ground, Yasha tearing at his leg.

"Yasha enough." Kagome growled from her perch under a tree. The pup looked at her and wagged its bushy tail. "Sango I smell Sesshomaru all over this place. And InuYasha. Their scents are heading that way." Kagome lifted a delicate claw and pointed towards the forest where a path was hardly visible.

The tiger growled at the puppy that saw the twitching black tail as something to play with. It got up from its position on the ground and stretched its forepaws on the ground and hindquarters in the air. Its great maw opened revealing rows of sharp teeth. It closed its vivid blue eyes while it yawned.

"Kagome I don't think this is a actual tiger. Tigers don't have blue eyes. They have golden colored." Sango said dragging Miroku's body behind her. The tiger seemed to sigh.

"I know. She's a tiger demon. I checked your wounds while you were sleeping and noticed they were healed." Kagome told both Sango and the tiger. The tiger blinked and shifted with a bright flash of blue light.

A young teen stood before Kagome her hair black with vivid blue highlights like her marks on her face and arms. Her ears were pointy and she stood tall. Her clothing was a fur of some kind of animal. It formed a top that revealed her slim stomach and her wrap covered part of her legs. "I am Mizu sister of the leader of the Green Tiger Yokai pride," her musical voice said as she bowed deeply. "InuYasha spared my life when he could have killed me." she pointed to a nick on her throat that hadn't faded after her encounter with him. " He told me to protect you from the clan. You killed some of the best fighters and the pack wants revenge." she sat back on her haunches, looking at Kagome with her blue eyes.

"Why did he not come himself?" Kagome asked the tiger.

"He didn't tell me but I overheard something about lands being taken back." Mizu said as she pushed her blue highlighted bangs out of her face. She cocked her head and deeply inhaled.

"Lands? Whose lands?" Kagome asked more to herself than the cat in front of her.

"They didn't say." Mizu said as she looked at the clearing they stood. She turned and looked up at the tree InuYasha had knocked her out of. "They talked here. The lord and InuYasha did."

"What lord?" Kagome sharply asked turning her face fully towards Mizu. She dropped low to the ground turning to her tiger form. Kagome sniffed and smelt sweat, mud and something else. She growled low and jumped into the tree Mizu had been looking at. She sniffed and sighed. 'InuYasha had been in this tree.' Sango upon seeing Kagome jump picked up her boomerang. Miroku stood shaking his head. Sango turned toward her left, swinging Hiraikotsu. Miroku still groggy walked towards Sango failing to notice the boomerang coming straight towards his head. Miroku fell to the ground and Sango gasped and turned red. A sudden movement ahead of her caused her to go into her fighting stance.

A man came from the forest. Kagome stiffened and laid her ears back as she heard his voice say "Oi where's mutt face?"


	15. Surprise Surprise

I am Soooooooo Sorry for not updating in forever! My computer died...i had to recover all my work...and a series of misfortune later I remembered the password to this account!

Chapter Fifteen: Surprise Surprise

Koga stood on the outside of the clearing. His head drew back in surprise as he caught her scent. "You're a hanyou?" he said astonished. Kagome leaped from the tree and landed in front of him.

With a very InuYasha like gesture she merely replied "Keh." Behind her she could hear Miroku stifling a laugh. A loud crack came and a soft thump as Sango took care off the monk. Kagome glared at Koga feeling hostile towards him. He was too close to her pup. 'Pup? My instincts must think Shippo is my pup.' she chuckled as she kept an eye on Koga and turned to Shippo. "Come here kit," she said without threat but of love. The fox happily complied and jumped into her outstretched arms. With a low warning growl to Koga, Kagome turned and stormed to the middle of the clearing where the camp lay.

Grinning to Sango she heard Koga stutter and jog up behind her. Sango winced as Kagome's foot came back and nailed the wolf in the stomach. "Shippo you hungry?" Kagome asked as if nothing happened. "Oh by the way I am not your woman." she looked at the wolf demon on the ground. Shippo looked at Kagome then the wolf and nodded eagerly.

***10 min. later***

"So where is Mu…I mean InuYasha?" Koga asked under the glare of the enraged female hanyou. The group was sitting around the small dwindling fire. Mizu held her sword in her lap, lovingly stroking the blade while glaring at Koga.

"I don't know." Kagome grudgingly admitted. Koga raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So if mutt face isn't here to claim you...then I can…." Koga said grinning. Kagome didn't see the smirk and immediately attacked the wolf. Snarling and spitting like a mad cat, Koga attempted to keep Kagome's claws from his face. A rough yank pulled the furious inu hanyou off of the slightly bleeding wolf demon. Mizu held Kagome to her face as if she weighed nothing.

"He was joking, Kagome. From his scent I can tell he still likes you by the would never dare take a potential mate away from the son of the high lord of the Inu Yokai." Kagome turned to watch Koga's reactions and was rewarded with his face blanching.

"A High Lord's son." Koga said, as his face remained white. Mizu grinned happily. She dropped Kagome on the ground and sat back down and resumed glaring at Koga.

"What does InuYasha being a lord have to do with me being claimed?" Kagome asked her claws flexing in the dirt besides her. Looking at Mizu she listened for an answer.

"For canine Yokai like Koga and InuYasha any lord's potential mate is off limits. Koga by stating you're his woman gives InuYasha as a high lords son the right to kill him. Even fox Yokai like me know the rules of our family." Shippo said smugly. Kagome looked at her adopted son and cocked her head. Yasha who had fallen asleep halfway out of the pack growled at Koga baring his sharp puppy teeth.

"So if InuYasha knew this why didn't he kill Koga?" Miroku asked his hand inching its way towards sure death.

"Because I didn't want him to kill Koga." Kagome said quietly as she fidgeted with a stick on the ground.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she jumped up. She spun and hit Miroku over the head with her fist. As Miroku fell to the ground all hell broke loose. Yasha latched himself to Koga's leg, Sango began beating the life out of the senseless monk and Kagome stiffened as she felt a shard coming closer. Mizu stood and hit Koga over the head with the flat of the blade and instinctively stiffed when a large and bulky demon burst through the trees and into the clearing.

***InuYasha***

"What! You can't do that it'll kill her! Something that big and with a shard!" InuYasha yelled at his calm brother as he leaned over the desk and got into Sesshomaru's face.

"I will explain it for the 12th time little brother" Sesshomaru sneered the last words. "Koga is with her and no harm shall come because a ox demon can not and I will repeat cannot stand the smell of wolves. There fore it will charge Koga and Mizu I assume is also there will help attack it while Koga runs circles around it."

InuYasha glared at his brother and nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt a small weak tug on his pants. He looked down and was handed a bunch of sweet and large looking flowers by Sesshomaru's human girl Rin. She smiled and turned to skip out of the room. InuYasha dropped the flowers to the large pile of the delicate things. "Fine! If one hair on her head is hurt I will personally gut you." he folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Now that we have that matter settled, I shall give you the map of your lands so you can learn the boundaries and villages within them. You might be pleased that the village you currently stay at is one of them." Sesshomaru said without emotion and inwardly grinned as he saw his brother's jaw drop.

"You mean I was in your land the whole time!" he burst out.

"Yes, the border only." Sesshomaru stiffened as he said this. InuYasha's growl became audible as they both smelt Rin's distress before they heard her scream. Among the fear a cat's scent strongly wafted.


	16. False Alarms

Chapter Sixteen: False Alarms

"Shippo run and hide!" Kagome yelled as the Ox demon charged Koga. Koga quickly feinted to the left and punched the beast in the side. The demon shook its great horns and bellowed a challenging cry. It turned on the wolf demon again and charged. Seeing the shard in its right shoulder Kagome ran to where her bow lay and picked it up. Taking careful aim she purified the arrow that with a sharp zing flew straight and true into the beasts shoulder and straight through to the other side, fully embedding up to the feathered shaft. The ox's beady eyes focused on the young inu hanyou. Sango seeing the ox's refocus took Hiraikotsu from its resting place and swung it at the bellowing demon. Suddenly the great beast turned with speed and threw Koga with its horns into the surrounding forest. The giant boomerang flew uselessly into a tree.

"Mizu-Kiritsukeru-Hoshi!" Mizu shouted as she waved her sword in an elaborate design. The smooth flowing slowed as the sword was enveloped in a soft blue glow. Mizu pulled the sword and drew a blue glowing five-point star in mid air. The star hovered for a second and flew into the charging ox demon. Shippo ran, dodging the thundering hooves in his haste to get to Yasha whom the beast had clipped with one of its dinner plate sized hooves. Kagome shrieked as one of the large hooves came down on Shippo's fragile body, a purple blur suddenly rolled under the beast hooves and pulled the kit safely to the side. Her shriek became a bloodcurdling scream as the ox began pulsing with a blue light. It turned its sharp horns towards the sobbing girl and charged.

"Chirabaraseru." Mizu said as she brought the dark blue sword to her face, blade facing the charging ox. As the demon was about to spear the sobbing hanyou, the ox shuddered and suddenly a bright flash of blue light momentarily blinded the group. As the light died down the ox demon was nowhere to be seen, only a pink shard was lying at the base of Kagome's feet. Miroku stood holding the shaking kit and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked cautiously. She refused to look up at the monk.

"He's gone I couldn't protect him. Shippo's dead because I hesitated." Kagome sobbed. Shippo jumped from the monk's arms and scrambled into Kagome's lap. "You're alive!" she shouted as she hugged him close.

"Shippo! Are you okay?" Sango asked as she slid to a stop next to Kagome.

"Yes. But what about Yasha?" Shippo asked pointing to a small white mound towards the middle of the clearing. He looked at Sango and Miroku then hid his small face into Kagome's bosom.

"He will be okay, he's just knocked out Shippo." Sango said reaching to pat the kit on his head. Kagome growled and Sango gasped as she withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry Sango I didn't mean to growl. Mizu what did you do?" Kagome asked looking up with a tear-streaked face. Shippo huddled against Kagome clutching the fabric of her shirt. Kagome stroked his head slowly and purred.

"It's called Water Slashing Star. It enters the very core of an enemy and flows throughout the entire body, entering each of the vital organs. Then uttering the release spell causes me or any other demon to lose their demonic power for a day. I uttered the release spell causing the ox to disperse and fade like it was never on this plane. The shard fell and hit the ground. My sword," she lifted the blue blade up, "is made of the elemental magic of water. My brother is of earth." she put the sword in its sheath.

"Hmm elemental magic?" Miroku said as he leaned on his staff. "Rare stuff. Amazing that a Tiger Yokai knows of it. Why did this ox charge us?"

"Because it sensed my presence. I killed it's young for food." Koga said entering the clearing holding his side, which bled heavily. "I landed on a broken tree," he said before he fell to his knees in pain. "Don't tell mutt face I let an ox get the better of me." He chuckled.

***InuYasha***

Sesshomaru ran through the castle followed closely by InuYasha. "This is strange I only smell one cat."

"What do you mean one cat?" InuYasha asked as they skidded around a corner and running into the little girl Rin. The regal Sesshomaru fell on his face to prevent running the little girl over and InuYasha flew over her head and crashed into Jaken.

"Look Sesshy." Rin said holding a black koneko out to him. The kitten was clearly of the same species as Kirara but younger. Sesshomaru stood slowly and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the kitten. "Can I keep her? And he was being a meanie again." Rin pouted.

InuYasha held back a snicker as Sesshomaru clearly was annoyed at finding Rin only screamed from fear of Jaken chasing her. Jaken mumbled something from beneath InuYasha. "What toad, you got something to say?" he pulled the toad out from beneath him and held him at arm's length as if he was holding something repulsive. (I would be holding the slimy little toad like that.)

"She wanted to keep it and I told her to put the filthy thing down. She didn't listen so I chased her to get the cat." Jaken said cowering under the cool glare of Sesshomaru. A red mark across the lord's face was fading as he spoke.

"Rin you may keep the kitten and Jaken you have displeased me. InuYasha come." Sesshomaru turned leaving a sputtering toad and an infuriated hanyou.

"I ain't your dog!" InuYasha yelled at the retreating back of Sesshomaru.

"Clearly your name states this is so." he replied without turning his back.

"Now you see here you baka I am not a dog!" InuYasha yelled shaking his sword at him. "At least I didn't fall flat on my face!"

"This Sesshomaru cares nothing for your insignificant growls, pup." Sesshomaru said as he turned the corner.

"I am not a pup!" InuYasha yelled at his brother.

"Are too, you nasty hanyou." Jaken said, dusting himself off.

"Bad Jaken!" Rin exclaimed as she hit him on the head. "You not nasty, you have cute puppy ears."

"I am not a puppy!" InuYasha huffed as he hit the toad on his head.

"InuYasha I suggest you get over here now before I show you how to a pup treats his elders." Sesshomaru's cool voice said drifting around the corner.

"Keh!" InuYasha said folding his arms across his chest and walking around the corner. Rin squealed as the kitten licked her chin.


End file.
